If Love Isn't Picky
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: KibaXGaara; GaaraXKiba; Yaoi; Lemon; Mature Language; Mpreg; No haters; You can fall in love with the people that are the exact opposite from you. Love is strange, but if love isn't picky, the most wonderful things can happen to you.
1. Chapter 1

My second Mpreg story. I hope you like it!

**Pairing**: KibaXGaara. I mean, I love this pairing. If I did a ShikamaruXKiba Mpreg story, then I'm so going to do something with KibaXGaara. Hint of KankNaru (KankuroXNaruto)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto/ Naruto shippuden or the characters. I own the story and story idea. **

**WARNING: Yaoi (Man and Man; Gay Love), Lemon (Sex), Mature Language (Cursing), Mpreg (Men getting pregnant) NO HATERS. Translated everything so no reviews like: This is disgusting!**

**Ages: Kiba and Gaara are 20. This is modern Naruto. Kiba works is a vet and Gaara is a lawyer. **

DIVIDERXXX

**(Gaara POV) **

How we met was like how others would turn from a stranger into a friend. How we fell in love? I question that a million times. We weren't even that same. I was calm and silent while he was wild and loud.

But during these years I spent with him, I've noticed that love isn't picky if that person is the one that you were destined to be with. The one that love chose for me to be with was Kiba Inuzuka.

"I'm home" I announced, stepping inside. I placed my bags near the front door, taking off my shoes. I stepped inside and looked around. "Hello?" I wondered a little louder. A patter of footsteps went down the stairs and I was pushed down by a large white dog.

He licked my face and I laughed, pulling him off of me. "I missed you too, Akamaru. Where's Kiba?" I asked him. "Akamaru! You weren't supposed to go down yet!" a voice shouted and went downstairs. I stood up and my favorite person in the entire world was standing right in front of me.

I smiled as he held my waist, his forehead on mine. "I missed you" he said, pecking my lips. "I was only gone for one day…" I pointed out. He stuck out his bottom lip. "But I love you so much that I can't help but feel so lonely if you're gone for even one day" I kissed his lips gently. "I love you, too" I said.

He pulled away, smiling, and holding my hand. "Did you get to eat?" he asked me. I shook my head, looking at the clock. It was 6 pm. "No…I didn't…" I admitted. "Great! Because I cooked meat!" He exclaimed. "Kiba….Isn't that your favorite food…?"

As we went closer to the kitchen, there was the smell of meat, but also something else….Something delicious. Kiba showed me to the table and I was stunned. (In the character data book, it said Gaara's favorite food and I have NO idea what it is. However, I'll just say that Kiba cooked it for him, but don't ask me what these two foods are.)

"Kiba…You shouldn't have…" I said, speechless. (It's **not** going to sound appetizing!) On the table were meat and my favorite food-Gizzards and Tan Shio.

"Eat up, ok?" Kiba said as I sat down. I started eating after saying my thanks. "So, Kiba…Is there a special occasion today or what?" I asked him. He looked hesitant. "It's nothing, really. I just noticed that we always eat foods that we don't 100% percent enjoy, although it tastes good" he explained, avoiding eye contact. "Ok…Now tell me the real reason" I said, seeing right through his lie.

"It's nothing, I told you. I wanted you to enjoy your food fully. That's it, I swear" he said. I sighed and continued eating, dropping the subject. I planned to ask him again later. We talked about the random things…Some about the past, little about the present, and a lot about the future.

I finished eating until all the rice in my bowl was finished. "That was delicious, Kiba" I said, smiling. "Heh. Thanks" he said, smiling back at me. He also finished his bowl and helped me clean the dishes. He was washing the dishes and I decided to ask him again since he was cornered.

Wrapping my arms around his waist and putting my chin on his shoulder, I nibbled on his ear lobe. He gasped and then growled. "I'm washing the dishes right now, Gaara" he warned me. "So?" "So let's talk _later_" he growled, knowing what I was going to talk about. "No. I want to talk now" I stubbornly claimed. "I can't even cook something good for my boyfriend?" he sighed. "No, it's not that. You're acting strange" I stated.

"How strange?" "When I come home, you would usually wait in the front door. I'm usually the cook. You say gizzards are disgusting and you would never cook it. It's like you're doing good things for me and then trying to avoid me. One more interesting thing, I was only gone for ONE day." He finished washing the dishes and held the sink faucet firmly.

"Fine, but I want to say it in another place…" he said. He carried me bridal style to the living room. My eyes widened and held tightly onto him. He placed me on the sofa, kissing me gently. He pulled apart and put his knee between my legs, on hand leaning on the sofa and the other stroking my cheek. "For that one day you were gone, I realized how much I wanted you to be by my side and never leave me. I want to grow old with you and make love to you every night of my life. Gaara, my love, will you marry me?" Kiba said, smiling.

I felt tears go down my cheeks. He wiped my tears away, a concerned look on his face. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him countless times. "Yes! I love you too!" I squealed and pushed him down onto me. His concerned look went away and a grin appeared on his face.

"This is kind of girly but…" Kiba said and took out a box. He opened the box and there was a chain necklace with a ring on the end. He put it around my neck and pecked my lips. I kissed him back, loving him so much that my heart was about to leap out of my chest. "Hey, aren't you supposed to wear one too?" I pointed out. He smirked and showed me his chain necklace he usually wore nowadays. Taking a ring out of his pocket, he placed it on the necklace and put it around his neck again.

I began crying tears of joy again and they streamed down my cheeks. He shushed me, putting a finger to my lips. "Gaara, you look more beautiful when you smile" he said. I gave him a playful glare and kissed him one last time before I fell asleep on his chest, smiling.

DIVIDERXXX

Fufufu….This was just all fluff and cuteness. Hope ya liked it anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Hope you like it!

**Please review!**

DIVIDERXXXX

_8am…_

**(Kiba POV)**

I woke up, smelling the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs. My stomach growled and I remembered what had happened last night. I smiled and felt like a weight had gotten off my chest. 'I finally told him!'

I squealed mentally as Akamaru gave me a look. I squished his face together. "I finally told him!" I said to him. He whined about the fact that his face was being squished together.

"Kiba! Are you awake yet?" Gaara's voice shouted from the kitchen. I quietly went to the kitchen and saw Gaara putting the bacon onto a dish. After he finished, I hugged him from behind. He squeaked and had a firmer grip on the dish. He huffed and pouted. "Kiba, you almost made me drop the baco-"I put my lips on his and he closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss.

"Good morning, fiancée" I said cheerfully. He blushed a deep shade of red and pecked my cheek. "Good morning" he said and walked to the dining room. "Kiba, did you go wash?" Gaara asked me. I sweat dropped. "Uhhmm…I was just about to…" I said and headed towards the bathroom. "I'll wait for you to come" Gaara said and I flashed him a smile before leaving.

**(Gaara POV) **

I blushed as I waited for Kiba to come back. 'Fiancée…I'm his fiancée now…' I smiled as I thought about the fact that I was engaged to Kiba. I played with the necklace, looping it around my finger and unlooping it. I put the ring on my ring finger, but took it off, embarrassed, but happy.

Kiba came back from the bathroom and sat on his chair. "The food looks delicious, Gaara!" Kiba exclaimed, smiling. I smiled back at him and began eating. It was a little cold because of the wait, but other than that, it was fine.

After we finished eating, it was my turn to wash the dishes. Kiba stood protectively next to me, whispering sweet words into my ear. I grinned every time and when I finished, I wrapped my hands around his neck. "This is what you wanted to do, isn't it?" I hissed into his ear. He smirked. "How did you know?" he joked.

I held his hand and guided him to the bedroom. He pushed me down onto the bed and sucked on the red mark on my neck that he had made the last time we fucked. I let out a moan and began taking off his shirt. We separated to only take off our clothes and reattached our lips when we were completely naked, but left our necklaces on.

He licked my lips and then my jawline. "Hey, Kiba" I asked him, trying to hold in my moans. "Hmm?" he asked, pulling away. "When are we going to get married?" I asked him, tilting my head. "Maybe…Next month?" he suggested. I smiled. "I don't have to wear a dress, do I?" I asked, hoping the answer would be a no. He shook his head. "Who in their right mind would make a guy wear a dress?" he pointed out. I laughed and shrugged. "Someone crazy" I joked.

He smirked and looked at me with loving eyes. "I love it when you smile, Gaara" he said. I rolled my eyes. "You told me that a thousand times when we were dating" I said, poking his forehead. "I know, but it's true" he stated, going down to kiss me again. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. He pushed his tongue in and we fought for dominance.

'Dammit, Kiba' I thought when he won and began exploring inside my mouth. He separated for air and licked his lips. "You taste like bacon" he commented. "Is that good or bad?" "Good" he replied, going down and began sucking on my erection.

"Ah…Fuck, Kiba" I moaned, spreading my legs apart. Still sucking, I felt a finger enter inside my entrance. I screamed in pleasure, my back arching. He began moving his finger in and out and began sucking faster. "Kiba…I…Ngh….KIBA!" I shouted as I came in his mouth. He smirked, looking proud of what he had done. Licking up my seed, he kissed me, making sure that I could taste myself.

Our tongues fought again, but then I gasped as he inserted another finger. Pulling apart, he frowned. "Since when did you become so tight?" he questioned. I moaned loudly as he changed his angle each time he pushed in.

Inserting another finger, he had found the spot. "AH FUCK! HIT IT AGAIN!" I shouted. He kept on hitting it as I became closer to another organism. I clawed at the bed sheets, but then he took his fingers out, making the organism go away. I growled. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you" he said and began licking my entrance, prodding his tongue inside. The warmth of his tongue made me want him inside me more.

"Stop with the teasing…" I moaned. "But you seem to be enjoying this" he said. I glared at him. "Fuck me already!" I shouted. He looked frightened. "I-I'm sorry…" he whined and lifted my legs. He positioned himself at my entrance, my legs wrapped around his waist.

He pushed his erection inside and began thrusting. I screamed in pleasure, as he found the spot again. "HARDER" I moaned. He thrusted quicker and harder; following my orders. After a few minutes, I felt myself wanting to release again. "Kiba…" I moaned and came on my stomach. He came inside of me, filling me up with a warm liquid. "Hah…Gaara" he moaned, pulling out. I unwrapped my legs and he lied down next to me.

He kissed the tattoo on my forehead. "Did you like it?" he asked. I nodded, drenched in sweat. "I love you" I mumbled. "And I love you, too" he replied.

DIVIDERXXX

A lemon scene. I know it sucked….Don't kill me…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Hope you like it!

**Please review**

DIVIDERXXX

_Just pretend one day went by and it's a Sunday now…_

**(Kiba POV)**

I opened one eye slowly to find that Gaara wasn't next to me. I panicked, but heard the shower water running. I smirked and headed towards the bathroom. I quietly opened the door to hear Gaara singing aloud. He was pitch perfect, hitting all the right notes and not messing up.

I placed my necklace next to his on the sink. Using stealth mode, I stepped in the shower without him noticing. I then sucked on the red mark, which made him moan. "WHO THE FUCK!" he shouted, then calmed down seeing that it was me. "Who do you think I was?" I said dully. "A rapist" he joked. "I'll never let anyone touch you, Gaara. I'll kill them" I growled.

He kissed my lips gently. "I won't let anyone have me except for you" he muttered. "Good" I huffed. He started taking the shampoo, pouring it onto his hands, and put it on my hair. He began turning the soap into suds, looking at me with loving eyes and a sweet smile.

"You never told me you were such a good singer" I pointed out, making him freeze. He immediately turned red. "Well-Um-You see-I" he stammered. "Is that you always take a shower when I'm sleeping?" I asked. He turned even redder that it matched the color of his hair. "Baka…You sound perfect, as perfect as you" I said, holding his chin. "No, I don't…" he quietly protested, avoiding eye contact.

I doorbell rang and I growled. "I'll get it" Gaara said, getting out of the shower. "You sure?" I asked, rinsing the soap off my hair. He nodded, putting on his necklace and gave a small smile. He put on a towel around him and grabbed a smaller towel to dry his hair as he walked downstairs.

**(Gaara POV)**

I looked at the towel around me and hesitated. I took a quick stop to the bedroom, grabbed a pair of random boxers and shorts, fast walking downstairs. The doorbell rang again and I frowned, opening the door. "Oh, hey Kankuro" I greeted.

He eyed my half naked body. "Just took a shower?" he asked. I nodded, continuing to dry my hair with the towel. "So, what's up?" I asked him. "Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to check on my baby brother" he said, smiling and rustling my wet hair. "How are you, Gaara?" he asked me. I heard the bathroom door close and footsteps arriving downstairs. "I'm fine, thanks" I replied.

Kankuro eyes the necklace. "What's with the ring?" he asked me. I hesitated for a while, not knowing how to break the news to him. He leaned in closer to me. "Has Kiba been treating you good?" he whispered.

Kiba walked next to me and flashed Kankuro a look. "You know I can hear what you just said, right? Anyways, I've been treating your brother just fine. Also, we're engaged" Kiba said, grinning. Kankuro's eyes widened as he looked shocked. "Seriously?" he sputtered out. I nodded slowly, blushing.

"When's the wedding?" he asked. "We want to have it next month" Kiba announced. "Do you want it to be a secret or…Because I can help spread the news" Kankuro said. Before Kiba could say anything else, I butted in. "We want to keep it low profile for now. Then we'll let others know when it's official" I explained.

Kankuro nodded. "Aite, but Temari just has to know" Kankuro said. I sighed. "Fine…" I said and Kankuro walked away, saying his good byes.

I closed the door and sighed. Kiba tilted his head. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "Nothing…I'm just tired. I looked at the clock. '10:30am…?' I thought. "Wake me up at 12:00pm" I told Kiba and started walking towards the bedroom. "Eh? You're not usually this tired" he said. "I'm just tired" I snapped, closing the bedroom door.

I lied down on the bed, sighing. "Beautiful, soft, fluffy bed…" I mumbled and fell asleep.

**(Kiba POV)**

I was left standing, clearly dumbfounded. Akamaru walked next to me and whined. He barked and I snapped out of my thoughts. "You want to take a walk, boy?" I asked him and he barked again in agreement.

I was only wearing a towel, so I quietly entered the bedroom. Looking through the wardrobe, I found a random pair of boxers, putting them on. I found a pair of black shorts that went a little bit more below my knees. I put on a grey T-Shirt and looked at Gaara, who was sleeping, yet frowning. I walked over to Gaara. I poked his forehead and his frown went away and he smiled. I smirked and walked out the room.

Akamaru barked happily, following behind me. I grabbed the keys and headed outside. I locked the door, placing the keys in my pocket. Akamaru didn't need a leash since he was well raised and trained to not go too far away from me unless there was an emergency. I walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the warm day.

The sun made you hot for only a few seconds and then there would be a breeze cooling you down. The sky was blue with white, puffy clouds floating by with the wind. "It's a beautiful day, don't you think, Akamaru?" I asked him and he barked.

"KIIIBBBBAAAA!" a voice called after me. I turned to find Naruto waving at me and running after me top speed. I stepped aside so that he paused right me. He hugged me and Akamaru just sat next to me, whining.

"I heard you are …MARRIED!" Naruto exclaimed. My eyes widened and I shook my head. "No, of course not. I'm engaged, but not married. Wait…Where did you hear that?" I asked, growling. Naruto pointed at himself. "Uh, duh! I'm Kankuro's boyfriend. He would at least tell me about my best friend" Naruto said.

I slapped my forehead. "Oh, right. Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind" I admitted. Naruto tilted his head. "'Bout what? You look troubled, Kiba" Naruto pointed out. "I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern, though" I said, continuing the walk. "If something's wrong, just come over to my house and we can talk about it" Naruto said. "I will!" I replied.

Akamaru and I arrived at exactly 12pm. I pat his head, grinning. "We made in time, didn't we, boy?" I asked. He barked and went to living room to take a nap. Going upstairs, I went to the bedroom to wake up Gaara.

"Gaara…" I said slowly while opening the door. He either ignored me or didn't hear me. "Hey Gaara" I said a little louder. I walked over to him, poking his back. "Gaara!" I yelled. He was totally ignoring me. I started shaking him. "G.A.R.R.A!" I exclaimed, spelling out his name.

He sat up, giving me a glare that could kill me. He had a dark aroma coming out of him, growling. "What the FUCK do you want?" he snapped. "You said to wake you up at 12" I said. He grabbed the collar of my shirt. "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO WAKE UP NOW?" he semi-yelled. I glared right back at him, letting go of his grip.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked. His eyes softened. "Oh, sorry Kiba" he said sadly. "I guess I just woke up in the wrong side of bed" he apologized, stretching. I was taken back with the sudden change of attitude. 'These mood swings, though…' I sighed as he went out of the bed.

"You didn't sleep with a shirt on?" I asked, concerned. Gaara ignored me and went out of the room. "Gaara! At least wear a shirt or you're going to catch a cold!" I lectured, looking in the wardrobe for a random shirt. I found mine and shrugged, following Gaara.

He looked uneasy, walking from side to side. I stopped him in his tracks and he frowned. "Let me go. I'm fine" he protested. I handed him my shirt. "Wear this" I said. Grumbling, he reluctantly put the shirt on. He was smaller than me, so it was baggy, but it did the job. "There, are you happy?" he asked. I picked him up bridal style. "Kiba! Let me go this instant!" he snapped, struggling.

"SHUT UP!" I spat and he remained silent. I brought him inside the bed room, making him sit on the chair. "Sit" I ordered him. He crossed his arms, pouting. Gaara stood up and immediately lied down on the bed again. "Gaara, are you sick?" I asked him. He didn't reply.

I sighed, carrying the clothing I forgot to pick up before we had sex. I placed them in the laundry basket. I went to go check on Gaara again and he was standing up again. I groaned. "Stop being so stubborn and sleep" I ordered him. "But…You need lunch…" he protested. "I can eat the leftovers from last night" I stated. He sighed and lied down.

_Fast forward to 10pm…_

I yawned, stretching. I had just finished doing the laundry and I was heading towards the bathroom to wash and then go to sleep. I was currently brushing my teeth when Gaara stormed in the bathroom, looking furious. I sweat dropped. "Y-yes?" I asked him. "I'm STARVING!" he complained loudly.

I raised an eyebrow. "You now tell me? At 10pm?" I asked him. He nodded. I sighed and finished brushing my teeth. Heading downstairs with Gaara following behind me happily, I simply cooked him some eggs. (Heeyyyy….Eggs are easy to cook….And it's 10 in the night. What else could he eat? It's a rhetorical question by the way…)

After he finished, he looked satisfied. "Thank you" he said, smiling. I nodded and placed the dishes in the sink to wash tomorrow. "Kiibbbbaaaa" he said in a baby voice. I smiled at him sweetly. "Yes?" "Carry me upstairs?" he said, putting on a puppy face. I nodded and gave Gaara a piggy bank ride upstairs. I headed to the bathroom and Gaara gave me a confused look. "Brush your teeth" I ordered.

He pouted and turned on the sink water. As he was brushing his teeth, I hugged him from behind and rested my head on his shoulder. When he finished, I carried him bridal style to the bedroom. We both lied down on the bed and I gave Gaara a playful glare, pinching his cheeks.

"OoooOwww…" he whined, rubbing his cheeks as soon as I left them go. "What's with you and the mood swings, huh? And am I your slave, huh? I mean I love you, but grrrr!" I growled again, pinching his cheeks. I laughed at the face I had made and he batted my hands away, turning around.

"I'm sorry" I said and wrapped my arms around him. I was bigger than him, so he fit perfectly into my arms. He turned around and our foreheads rested against each other's. "Love you" he mumbled. "Love you too"

DIVIDERXXXX

Trying to make this story long, so it's going by slowly…**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Please review!

DIVIDERXXXX

**(Kiba POV)**

_A few weeks later…_

"Hana? Can you help me with this, please?" I asked my sister, holding the dog down. She nodded and rushed over to my side, bandaging the wound that I had just cleaned up. The dog was small and weak, but very stubborn. I had found him on the street, barely alive.

He (the dog) growled, but then calmed down when Hana had finished wrapping the bandages. I picked up the dog, which calmly fell asleep onto my arms. I gently patted his fur as I brought him to his cage. "Poor thing has gone through so much…" I muttered, placing the dog inside.

Hana smiled and then looked at me. "Kiba, could you like to go home for today? I'll be fine" she said. My eyes widened and I grinned. "Really? Thanks, Hana!" I exclaimed, heading towards the back room. I took off the white coat and put on my black leather jacket. Washing my hands, I headed outside the shop, saying my good byes to Hana.

My phone rang and I picked up. "Hello?" "_Hello, Kiba_" the voice replied. A grin immediately came across my face. "Gaara!" I looked at my watch. "You got off of work early?" "_Yeah…I guess you could say that…"_ Gaara sounded hesitant. I frowned, knowing something was wrong as I unlocked my car.

"What's wrong, Gaara? Did something happen?" I asked him, sitting inside of my car. "_Kiba, Well…Let's talk about it when we go home, alright? I'll meet you there_" Gaara said and hung up. "Gaara? GAARA!" I shouted and put my phone back in my pocket. 'I don't have a good feeling about this…' I thought as I began driving home.

**(Gaara POV)**

I was sitting on sofa in my house, worrying about what Kiba might say. The door opened and Kiba walked in the front door after taking of his shoes. His eyes widened when he saw me after closing the door. He sat next to me, a worried look on his face.

"Gaara! What happened?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes. I avoided direct eye contact and looked at the ground. "Remember those times when you said that I should go to the doctor since I've been acting strange lately?" I slowly said. He nodded. "Yeah, I remember. Why? Is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Uhmm…Kiba, did you…ever think about…having…children?" I said quietly. Kiba seemed to have froze for a moment. "Sure, of course I have, but I love a man and men can't have children" Kiba said. I frowned, not letting him see my face.

"Kiba, uhm…Do you want to have children, if you could?" I semi whispered. He was silent for a moment. "Now?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Now…Hmmm…Not really…I've been too busy with the marriage and my work…Why?" My eyes widened. '_Why…?_ I was hoping that you wouldn't ask me that one word question…' I thought.

"Gaara? What's with you and children? Did something happen? Gaara, please talk to me…" Kiba said, putting a hand on my back. I felt my eyes water and I began shaking. "Gaara? What happened?" Kiba asked, trying to lift my head. I pushed his hand again and stood up from the sofa. I wiped my tears away. "It's nothing. I'm fine" I lied and headed towards the kitchen to cook dinner.

Kiba held my wrist. "Gaara! What's the matter with you?" I glared at him. "It's nothing!" I lied again. He gave me a look. "Don't fucking lie to me!" he snapped. "I'm not lying!" I protested.

"Then why are you crying?" "Because something went in my eyes!" "That's a bad lie, Gaara" "I'm not lying!" "Then tell me what happened and stop trying to change the subject!" I growled.

"I'M PREGANT!" I finally said. Kiba's eyes widened and he looked stunned. "W-What?" he stammered. "What's the matter with your ears? I said I'm pregnant! I'm carrying your child inside my stomach! But you don't want children! So just forg-"Kiba wrapped me in a hug, kissing me. It was gentle at first, but then I pushed back harder, tilting my head so it would be deeper, opening my mouth. He pushed his tongue inside and began exploring inside my mouth that he knew so well.

He pulled apart for air and I still glared at him. Kiba gave me a playful glare. "Why are you giving me that look?" he asked. I looked away. "What the fuck was that for? You still don't want this child" I said. He poked my cheek. "Are you dumb? Why did you think I kissed you? Do you know how happy I am right now?" Kiba said, grinning.

"But you said-""I thought you meant by adopting. But it's our child that you're carrying inside here" he said, putting a hand on my stomach. I blushed and put my hand over his, smiling. "_Our_ child…I like the sound of that…" I said, pecking his lips. "How old is our child?" Kiba asked. "Three weeks old" I replied. Kiba had a hint of pink of his cheeks. "I'm a father now" he muttered. "And I'm the mother" I pointed out, giving Kiba a sweet smile.

"What are you going to do about your job?" Kiba asked. "I'm already on maternity leave" I said. "Do your siblings know?" I shook my head. "I don't want them to know until it becomes too obvious to hide it" I explained. Kiba grinned and hugged me tightly. "Ki..ba…The child…" I managed to say. Kiba quickly let me go and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry…I'm just so happy" he admitted, blushing.

I pointed at Kiba, my finger on his chest. "So you're my slave now" I announced. His eyes widened and he nodded. "Fine..." he huffed. I put my hands out so he would pick me up. "I'm tired, my love. Carry me to the room?" I whined.

He picked me up bridal style and I giggled about the fact that he was actually doing what I told him to do. "Wait. So those abs will be gone?" Kiba asked, whining. I kissed his cheek. "Yeah…I'm sorry" I said. Kiba looked sad and happy at the same time. "But it's worth it, no?" I nodded as he lied me down on the bed, cuddling next to me.

He took out the necklace that I hid underneath my shirt and he took out his. I eyed his actions as he did this. "So the wedding will have to wait, hm?" Kiba muttered, kissing my forehead. I nodded. "For our child, it'll have to wait" I said. He smiled. "I don't mind…Do you?" he asked me, looking at me with loving eyes. I shook my head, snuggling closer to him. "No…Because this child-Our child-Is what I've always wanted; even more than a wedding. Gaara and Kiba Inuzuka's child" I said. I saw Kiba blush and then close his eyes. "Want to take a nap?" he asked. I closed my eyes. "That'll be good" I mumbled.

DIVIDERXXXX  
Thats the end of the story! Did you like it?

JUST KIDDING!

It's not the end! XD Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the slow updates. I'm working on a lot of stories now and a lot of requests. Also, I'm the type of person to procrastinate, but I'll try to complete all the requests!

**Please review!**

DIVIDERXXX

_About a month later…_

**(Kiba POV)**

Gaara's stomach was slightly bloated now and I had to deal with all his mood swings. Lucky me…

"Kiba!" a voice woke me up. I opened one eyes, vision still blurry and blinded by the light. I rubbed my eyes to focus the picture a I felt a sudden weight on top of me.

"…Gaara?" I mumbled. "Morning, Kiba~ Well, actually, it's noon since you're such a sleepy head…" Gaara huffed. One thing about me is that I was not a morning person, especially if I finally got a day off from work.

I saw Gaara straddling my waist, smiling. I gently touched his stomach and he blushed, looking away. I guided my hand under his shirt and his face became even redder. "Kiba Inuzuka, you sure are horny today…" he said. "It's your fault for looking so sexy today…" I purred and he bent down to kiss me.

It was sloppy and we didn't care, at least our lips were in contact. I tilted my head to push my tongue deeper into his mouth and he gasped when my fingers brushed over a nipple.

"Kiba…" he moaned as I arched my hips to grind into him. "Won't it hurt the child?" he asked, breathless. "Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine." Gaara gave me a look. "That's not very reassuring, Kiba…" I smirked. "Aw, come on, Gaara. Don't be like that…" I whispered into his ear as I guided my hand under his pants and boxers.

He was blushing slightly which made me curious. "Why're you blushing? We've done this so many times before…" I said, my hand stopping. "I-It's nothing" he stammered, blushing harder. "Please…?" I gave him my puppy eyes.

He tsked, puffing his cheeks. "You seriously had to give me those eyes. Fine. You just seem…Very…Attractive today for some reason…You still have on your bed face and…It's cute…" he became quitter as he spoke each word. I grinned, happy with my lover's confession. "And I'm not even trying" I joked. "Kiba, you ass" he stuck his tongue out.

"Oh right, ass" I continued guiding my hand down his ass. My finger rubbed his entrance and he moaned, about to kiss me again. I gratefully took his tongue that entered my mouth and without warning, I pushed two fingers in.

Gaara gasped, his tongue retreating back in his own mouth. "It's been a while since we fucked and you know better than to enter two fingers in at once…" Gaara growled, his face in pain. "S-Sorry…I just couldn't wait…" I said, feeling guilty about having to see Gaara in pain.

"Leave it in…I'll adjust…" he snapped. After a while, he looked at me with lustful eyes and moved back, telling me that it was ok to move. He let out a soft moan pecking my lips every now and then. I moved my fingers out and he clawed at the bed sheets, his face buried into my shoulder.

"You can add another if you want…" he whispered. "Let me at least make it easier for you…" I took out the fingers and began sucking on them and another, which totaled to three. Gaara whined and took my hand out of my mouth, sucking on them himself.

His tongue doing most of the work, I just watched as my erection grew harder just watching him. He took my fingers out and pulled off his own pants and boxers, along with mine. I guessed he was too embarrassed about his stomach to take off his shirt, so we kept it on.

I pushed two fingers inside him again and added another and he bit down on my shoulder, moaning. I changed my angles each time I pushed inside until his eyes widened and his let out a loud moan, feeling his erection twitch against mine. He was already dripping precum and I had an idea. Without stopping, I kept on hitting the same spot, over and over again.

"Kiba…Fuck….What are…Ahhhh…Doing? Kibaaa…" he moaned out and couldn't keep on talking, his body shaking in pleasure. He came onto my erection and breathed heavily, sweating and strands of hair sticking onto his forehead. "Baka, we have lube, you know" he said. "But I wanted to fuck you with your cum as lube…" He smirked and positioned himself on top of my erection.

He slowly pushed himself down, wincing once in a while. "I'll never get over the fact of how big you are…" he moaned out as my erection was halfway inside. I smiled. "Don't forget, you're pretty big, too" I said as I held his erection. He gasped at the contact, looking at my face for a few seconds again and looked away. "Just…too…cute…" he muttered.

I had on a sly face and slammed into him, making him scream in pleasure. He looked at me, frowning slightly and I had on an innocent look. "Keep this up, and you're going to be uke" he hissed. I sweatdropped. "Ok, I'm sorry…" I murmured, forgetting about his mood swings. "And you might hurt the child…" he added.

My eyes widened at this and I anime cried. He saw me, smirking, and pushed down himself, making me moan slightly, shocked by his actions. I began thrusting regularly into him, making his head tilt back in pleasure as I also stroked him.

"Kiba, Ahhhh…Kibaa…" he repeated, over and over each time I penetrated him. His moans grew more intense and I felt his muscles tighten around my erection, which was already ready to come inside of him. He came onto my hand a few seconds later and I came as soon as he did.

Still not pulling out, he bent over, taking my hand and licking off his own seed. After he finished cleaning my hand, his lips met mine and we had a tongue battle. Teasing him, I moved my hips to move inside of him again and he moaned, making me win the fight.

He frowned, but closed his eyes again, his hands tugging on my hair. My hands were caressing his smooth skin under his shirt and his thighs. "Want to do it again?" I asked, pulling apart. He thought for a while and smiled. "Sure." He sat up straight again, but then there was a knock on the door.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I whined and he pulled out, moaning a little. "Tonight, I promise you, we'll do it again" he gave me a wink as he was pulling on his boxers again. I pouted. "But I wanted to do it now…" I whined. There was another knock on the door again.

'I'm going to kill this bastard…' I put on my boxers and pants and Gaara was next to me. Our hair was messed up and we were both sweating. I smiled when I w=saw the necklace around his neck and we both went downstairs. I cracked my knuckles as Gaara opened the door and we were greeted by a hug.

"Um, Naruto? Not a good idea to hug us…" I said as the blonde pulled away quickly, making a sour face. "Aw, nasty. I can smell it on both of you guys…" "Shut up and tell us why you're here."

"Sorry about interrupting something very important, but I just came to check on ya. You said this wedding would be in a month, but…" He put his hands up. "No wedding! So I thought you two were fighting or some shit like that, but as I can see-No _smell_, you two were having sex. So what's with the delay?" he asked, crossing his arms as in 'I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on.'

I looked at Gaara and he looked back at me. "Want to tell him?" "People are bound to find out anyways" he replied. "Ok, we'll tell you, but shut up about it. If I hear people taking bad about Gaara, tell I will personally track you down and kill you" I threatened, giving him a death glare. Naruto nodded.

"Gaara's pregnant" I announced.

Naruto's right eye twitched. "Haha…Very funny. Men can't get pregnant" he snorted. "You haven't seen the news dummy? What rock are you living under? These days, it's normal for a man to get pregnant. Dunno the details, but even you might get pregnant, 'cause I'm pretty sure your uke with Kankuro."

Naruto anime fell. "Y-You're serious?" He touched his stomach. "I have to go to Kankuro. See you guys" he ran off and I closed the door and sighed. I looked at Gaara who had a concerned look on his face and I smiled, hugging him. "God, you're just so cute with that look on your face."

He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, go wash and I cooked you brunch since I knew you would wake up late today. I'm pretty sure you want to rest today, so I'll be by your side, keeping you company…If you don't mind." I gave him a look. "Of course I don't mind. You're my lover and I always want to be by your side."

He gave me a loving smile. "And by the way…" He tilted his head at me. "You're shaping up to be a pretty good mother" I teased. He stuck his tongue out. "I'll take that as a compliment, so go upstairs already, baka." "Yes ma'am." "Kiba…" he growled, flashing me a glare. I quickly went towards the bathroom, not wanting to die today.

DIVIDERXX

I hope ya liked it. It's pretty short(Yes, it's really short in my opinion.) I usually write four pages…Not three…*Cries* I know it's not really worth the wait, but I added a lemon scene! Fufufu… Don't kill me, please….


End file.
